


Puppies and Lobsters

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, halloween party, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Kurt told Blaine not to get a puppy. But when Blaine sees a woman selling the outside of his job, he can't resist.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Puppies and Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totallyawesomeharry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/gifts).



> based on the prompts from anon and @totallyawesomeharry:  
> I was supposed to be the designated driver at a Halloween Party, but my friends thought I was too uptight and kept spiking my drinks. I got so drunk I passed out and woke up in a your house because you were the only one sober enough to drive, but no one knew where I lived and I was too drunk to tell you, so you took me to your place to sleep it off
> 
> and  
> klaine prompt: blaine buys a kitten or puppy after kurt tells him no, and he tries to hide it from kurt. ending up to you! :)
> 
> I didn't follow the designated driver one exactly, but I kind of tried to incorporate it in.  
> enjoy!!

Blaine wanted a puppy.

He wanted one _so_ bad. How could he not? Puppies were the light of all life. They were so cute and fluffy and sweet and tiny and—he wanted one. Hell, he basically _was_ a puppy.

There was one thing in his way of getting a puppy.

His husband.

So Blaine went without a puppy—much to his dismay.

Until a fateful day in October, the day before Halloween. There was a woman selling little pit bulls outside of his job. She had them dressed in little skeleton doggie sweaters. He stopped. He looked. And, knowing that this wasn’t going to end well, he bought.

She was a jet black cutie pie with floppy ears and big brown eyes. “I’m gonna name you…Nighty,” he said. He took her home and hid her in the guest room. “Okay. Kurt’s gonna be home in an hour—I need you to be quiet.”

He set some food and a bowl on the floor, and quietly closed the door behind him—just as Kurt walked through the door.

“Oh! You’re early,” Blaine said. He hugged Kurt, and tried to direct Kurt in the other direction. “Welcome home!”

Kurt looked at him confusedly. “Hello…” He turned around and looked in the direction of the guest room. “What were you doing in there?” 

“Oh, nothing, just some dusting,” Blaine said quickly. He watched Kurt’s face carefully. The man just shrugged. Blaine kissed him on the lips, then

They stay like that for a while, before Kurt’s hands attach themselves to Blaine’s hips and then they’re headed in the direction of their bedroom.

The next morning, Blaine heard whining. He immediately turned to look over at Kurt to see what was wrong, but the blue eyed man was sleeping soundly. Suddenly Blaine remembered he bought a dog.

“Oh, shit,” he muttered. He quickly donned a pair of boxers and scurried down the hall. As soon as he entered the room the smell hits him in the face. Thank God for tile.

He cleaned up the mess (for such a small dog there’s a lot of poop and Blaine doesn’t know where it came from) and wiped the puppy down with a damp towel before changing the water and food. “Okay, girl.”

He washed his hands in the sink and started his daily routine.

“What is that smell?” Kurt asked while they were sitting on the couch. He leaned closer to Blaine. “You smell like dog.”

Blaine used every acting skill he’d ever learned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. Kurt looked at him with unbelieving eyes. “What?”

Kurt sighs and turned on the television. “Nothing,” he said. “Nothing at all, Blaine.”

Later on in the day, they got dressed and went to Rachel’s big theatre themed Halloween Party. Kurt was dressed as Riff-Raff from Rocky Horror and Blaine was dressed as a giant lobster.

“Why are you a lobster?” Kurt had asked him this more than once. Blaine just laughed.

“It’s from a youtube musical,” Blaine explained. “It’s iconic. You wouldn’t understand.”

Kurt scoffed and knocked on the door. Rachel opened the door and squealed when she saw Kurt. He hugged her and went inside. Rachel looked at Blaine for a very long time. “What are you?”

Blaine just rolled his eyes and went inside.

Soon Blaine was dancing and drinking and having a really good time. Mostly drinking.

So when he woke up the next morning in a lobster suit on Rachel Berry’s floor, he wasn’t surprised. What did surprise him was the fact that Kurt Hummel was nowhere to be seen. “Kurt?”

No response from the other hungover guests asleep on the floor.

A little while later Rachel came out of her bedroom, looking exhausted. When Blaine asked her about Kurt she shrugged. “He said something about a dog.”

_Oh. Oh shit. I forgot about the dog._

Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe Blaine didn’t need a dog. The thought made him sad, but it was true.

Blaine told Rachel goodbye and made his way home. The New York Streets were crowded as always, and he got more than one strange look for his lobster costume. Eventually he made it to his stoop.

When he opened his door, he was greeted with Kurt sitting on the couch with Nighty in his lap. He was lazily rubbing the dog’s head while watching the latest episode of Wendy Williams. Blaine stood there for a long time, just watching. Kurt only looked at him once before smirking and turning his attention back to the television.

Blaine doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just sighed and began taking off the lobster costume at the door. Kurt whistled when he’d finally gotten the costume off, leaving him in his underwear. Blaine rolled his eyes and took the monstrous red thing to their bedroom before hopping in the shower.

When he was dressed appropriately he went and sat in the chair across from Kurt. Kurt finally took his eyes off the television. “You’re not going to sit next to me?”

Blaine looked at him, then at the dog perched on his lap. “Her name is Nighty,” he said simply. Kurt nodded. “You were right,” he said sadly.

“I know,” Kurt said. “I don’t care. I like her.”

Blaine smiled. “I knew you would,” he said excitedly.

Kurt’s expression changed. “I don’t like that you lied to me and tried to hide it from me, though.”

Blaine looked down at his feet. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“It’s okay. Next time just tell me, even if you don’t think I’ll approve,” Kurt patted the seat next to him. “Now get over here.”

Blaine obeyed. Kurt kissed him on the side of his head. “I love you.”

Blaine cuddled into his side. “I love you, too.” Nighty began licking Blaine’s arm affectionately. “I love you, too, Nighty.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [20xbetterthanu](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com) and if you want to request a fic you can just pop it into my [ask box](https://20xbetterthanu.tumblr.com/ask) or just pop it down in the comments. Thank you for reading!!  
> xx  
> ally


End file.
